yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
UNLEASH
"UNLEASH" (ハナテ HANATE) is the third Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by Gekidan Niagara. It debuted on April 5, 2015, in episode 50. Changes * Episode 54: ** Some of the scenes shown in the first version are moved to be shown earlier or later than previously. ** The beginning scene where the seven Junior Youth Lancers are shown is slightly altered, as the animation moves earlier than before. ** The stock footage of "Moonlight Cat Dancer" is changed to Yūya turning around to see the Duel Chasers and Jean-Michel Roget. ** The stock footage of Yūgo summoning "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" is changed to the Riding Duel platforms rising from the slums of City and readying for a Duel. ** The stock footage of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon"'s Summoning and attack is replaced by "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" racing through the skies of City, past Crow and Jack. ** Clips showing Jean-Michel Roget, Melissa Claire, and Gallager are added to the end of the opening and the shot of Jack summoning his dragon is unveiled. ** Jack is no longer silhouetted when he is seen Summoning his unknown monster. * Episode 65: ** "Red Demon's Dragon Scar-right" is no longer silhouetted when Summoned. * Episode 73: **To commemorate the 777th episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, this episode's opening focuses on Yūya and all four previous protagonists. **The opening entirely consists of footage from the first three ARC-V openings, pictures of the five protagonists from a calendar and footage from several previous episodes of the entire anime, including a shot from the fourth GX opening. Recording Credits * Performed by: Gekidan Niagara (劇団ナイアガラ) * Lyrics by: Inamura Tasuke (稲村太佑) * Composed by: Taki Yoshimitsu (滝 善充) * Record Label: Marvelous (マーベラス) Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= ぞくぞく 　ワクワク このカードが んでいる の 　ゆけ　 お しみは　さあ　これからさ チャージしてボンバー エネルギッシュに めよう　 ！ ああ　 　 いのメロディー で てモンスター　 に めた げないで　このキズナを じて てモンスター　どんなもんだ　 は の ほら　どでかい バチバチ　 ばして スピードの こうへ |-| Rōmaji= Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan Kono kādo ga yondeiru Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa Chāji shite bonbā Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō! Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite Supīdo no mukō e |-| English= Thrilling summons, one after another Are being called forth by these cards Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate! The real fun, come on now, has just begun Charge, Bomber Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go! Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within Don't run away, believe in these bonds Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth To beyond the speed! |-| Lyrics (Full Size) Kanji= ゾクゾク一杯　ワクワク召喚　このカードが呼んでいる 怒涛の展開　ゆけ効果発動　お楽しみはさあこれからさ 立ちはだかる　奴らの陰謀　未知のバトル繰り返し 諦めるな　リベンジ決めて　地面を蹴り　拳突き上げた チャージしてボンバー　エネルギッシュに始めよう　３２１ＧＯ！ ああ今　戦いのメロディー奏で～ 放てモンスター　胸に秘めた情熱全部　逃げないで　このキズナを信じて 放てモンスター　どんなもんだ　明日は目の前 ほら　どでかい嵐バチバチ飛ばして～　スピードの向こうへ 誇り高きシンクロ召喚　新たなキセキ起こして もう止めるな　ゆけ　スーパー波動　お楽しみはさあこれからさ シャッフルでサンダー　　ボルトを上げて始めよう　３２１ＧＯ！ ああ今　光さすメロディー奏で～ 騒げモンスター　そして今日も両手広げ　飛び出せ　このキズナを信じて 放てモンスター　どんなもんだ　明日は目の前 空駆け抜け　確かなキセキ　夢見て～ 僕らがこの星で　生まれた意味探してる　いつだって こぼれた落ちた涙と　傷ついたその数だけ　やさしくなれるから Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　 このカードが　ほら今呼んでいる Ａｌｒｉｇｈｔ　Ａｌｒｉｇｈｔ 宿命の戦いが　幕開けさ 放てモンスター　胸に秘めた情熱全部　逃げないで　このキズナを信じて 騒げモンスター　そして今日も両手広げ　飛び出せ　このリズムに合わせて Ｉｔ’ｓ　ＴＩＭＥ 　ＹＥＡＲ！　ＣＲＡＳＨ！　暗闇さえ切り裂いていく ＧＥＴ　ＳＰＡＲＫ　ＹＥＡＲ！　ＤＡＳＨ　　　走り出せるどこまでも 放てモンスター　どんなもんだ　明日は目の前 ほら　どでかい嵐バチバチ飛ばして～　スピードの向こうへ |-| Rōmaji= Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan kono kādo ga yonde iru dotō no tenkai yuke kōka hatsudō o tanoshimi wa sā korekara sa. Tachihadakaru yatsura no inbō michi no batoru kurikaeshi akirameru na ribenji kimete jimen o keri kobushi tsukiageta. Chāji shite bonbā enerugisshu ni hajimeyou 321 GO! Ā ima tatakai no merodī kanade. Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu nigenaide kono kizuna o shinjite. Hanate monsutā don'na monda ashita wa me no mae horado dekai arashi bachibachi tobashite supīdo no mukō e. Hokori takaki shinkuro shōkan aratana kiseki okoshite mō tomeru na yuke sūpā hadō o tanoshimi wa sā korekara sa. Shaffuru de sandā boruto o agete hajimeyou 321 GO! Ā ima hikari sasu merodī kanade. Sawage monsutā soshite kyō mo ryōte hiroge tobidase kono kizuna o shinjite. Hanate monsutā don'na monda ashita wa me no mae sora kakenuke tashikana kiseki yumemite. Bokura ga kono hoshi de umareta imi sagashi teru itsu datte. Koboreta ochita namida to kizutsuita sono sū dake yasashiku narerukara. COME ON COME ON kono kādo ga hora ima yonde iru ALRIGHT ALRIGHT Alright shukumei no tatakai ga makuake sa. Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu nigenaide kono kizuna o shinjite. Sawage monsutā soshite kyō mo ryōte hiroge tobidase kono rizumu ni awa sete. IT’S TIME YEAR! CRASH! Kurayami sae kirisaite iku GET SPARK YEAR! DRASH hashiridaseru doko made mo. Hanate monsutā don'na monda ashita wa me no mae horado dekai arashi bachibachi tobashite supīdo no mukō e. |-| Characters * Yūya Sakaki * Yuzu Hīragi (first to third version) * Noboru Gongenzaka (first to third version) * Reiji Akaba (first to third version) * Shingo Sawatari (first to third version) * Shun Kurosaki (first to third version) * Serena (first to third version) * Dennis Macfield (first to third version) * Yūgo (first to third version) * Tsukikage (first to third version) * Reira Akaba (first to third version) * Leo Akaba (first to third version) * Jack Atlas (first to third version; silhouette in first version) * Crow Hogan (second & third version) * Duel Chaser (second & third version) * Melissa Claire (second & third version) * Jean-Michel Roget (second & third version) * Gallager (second & third version) * Yami Yugi (special version) * Yugi Muto (special version) * Judai Yuki (special version) * Yusei Fudo (special version) * Yuma Tsukumo (special version) Duel Monsters Card Appearance *The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (first to third version) *Red Demon's Dragon Scar-right (first to third version; covered) *Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris (special version) *Stargazer Magician (special version) *Timegazer Magician (special version) Monster Appearance *Abyss Actor - Big Star (first to third version) *Abyss Actor - Devil Heel (first to third version) *Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian (first to third version) *Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (special version) *Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (first to third version) *Elemental Hero Neos (special version) *Hippo Token x3 *Moonlight Cat Dancer (first to third version) *Future Numbers 0: King of the Future, Hope (special version) *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon the Supreme King Black Dragon *Entermage Trapeze Magician (first to third version) *Entermate Drumming Kong *Entermate Fire Mufflio *Entermate Hammer Mammo *Entermate Discover Hippo *Entermate Kaleido Scorpion *Entermate Lizardraw *Entermate Silver Claw *Entermate Spike Eagle *Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon (first to third version) *Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (special version) *Red Demon's Dragon Scar-right (first to third version; silhouette in the first and second version) *Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris (special version) *Stardust Dragon (special version) *Stargazer Magician *Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (first to third version) *Superheavy Koujin Susano-O (first to third version) *Timegazer Magician *Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu (first to third version) Single The single containing and named after UNLEASH was released on May 27, 2015 and contains the following tracks: * UNLEASH (ハナテ Hanate) * Miracle Milk (ミラクルミルク Mirakuru Miruku) * UNLEASH (instrumental) * Miracle Milk (instrumental) Navigation Category:Songs